


[podfic] Stress Test

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Isabela flirts with Hawke, and Anders' long-held self-control finally snaps.





	[podfic] Stress Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stress Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296269) by [janiejanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine). 



> Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> _"You can't keep teasing me like this...."_
> 
> "Anders is more pent up than Hawke realizes. The kiss he gives her in the clinic is quickly followed by panting, grinding, heated wall-sex. Hawke is surprised at how rough/daring he is, but loves every second of it. Would love it if Anders gets so riled during the sex that he gets possessive and growly (might just be him, or maybe a little of Justice because glowy!Anders is hawt, up to A!A). Bonus for that 'Warden Stamina' kicking in and Anders going for a second round before Hawke has recovered from her first orgasm."

**Fic** : Stress Test

 **Author** : janiejanine

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:28

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,6 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m8bvo33iqizoqef/janiejanine+-+Stress+Test+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/os3b1nqm)


End file.
